Impulsions
by VandenBroeder
Summary: The youngsters of Destiny Island had grown up together. They'd always been friends, and they'd always planned to stay that way. But after a game of Truth or Dare at Kairi's birthday, everything starts to change. [shonen ai][yaoi][rikuxsora]
1. Chapter 1

Roaming hands. Erratic breathing. Heavy heartbeats. Tongues too engaged for any sort of resistance. A game of Truth or Dare gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Sora had always hated it. Truth or Dare was by far one of the most pointless games to play at birthday parties. Honestly, he thought Kairi had outgrown that phase with the coming of her sixteenth birthday. Apparently not because she'd clung to Sora's arm in her flirtatious was, begging him to play. He'd scowled and swore under his breath, but succumbed in the end; it was her party after all. The game was just a pathetic excuse to make-out with as many people as possible. Sora never had much of an urge to have people's tongues shoved in his mouth along with the mixed taste of alcohol. Wakka surely hadn't meant anything by bringing booze to the minors. He just thought it'd be fun; until Sora gave him a good scolding. The teenagers drank anyway, despite the boy's protests.

_Damnit, Kairi. What's wrong with you, anyway?_ Sora was allowed to be spiteful. Kairi was one of his best friends, yes, but he had not been in a good mood when he'd arrived, and nothing was going to change that. He'd set his heart on being pissed all evening. It was not one particular event that had upset Sora. The day, in general, had sucked. He'd woken up by being shoved out of bed by his mom's best friend's six-year-old daughter. House guests always disrupted his normally positive mood. The same little girl had knocked his milk over when he got down to breakfast. And when he yelled, she had the audacity to cry. Sora really didn't understand little kids. They were... Obnoxious. Kind of like Kairi when she played Truth or Dare while having drunk too much champagne.

It was a fairly well known fact that Kairi had her heart set on getting together with Sora. Originally, her sights had been set on her other friend, Riku. That hadn't lasted long though, because Riku had nearly laughed when she brought the up the topic of them dating, jokingly, but just to test the waters. It was a painful blow to the face, but she realized that Riku was too much like an older brother for her to date. Sure, Sora was a year older than her as well, but he wasn't as mature as Riku. Sora acted about twelve sometimes with his and blissful ignorance. She tried her hardest to make her flirting obvious; Sora was the only one who hadn't caught on after nearly six months. Not even tonight when she kept throwing herself at him. Maybe Riku's ego would be easier to deal with at least he knew how to enjoy himself.

For example, Riku loved Truth or Dare. Not that he viewed the usual outcome of the game any differently than his brunette friend. He simply had no objections when it came to making out with people, in general. The same went for sex. As far as Riku was concerned, sex was sex; it didn't make a difference who it was with. He had his standards, yes. They just didn't happen to include gender or relationship. That was probably why Riku always enjoyed party games the most. People would dare him to do outrageous things, and he'd get them back tenfold... Over and over again. He never declined a dare, and he never failed to fulfill one. It seemed to be the mission of his friends to break this perfect record of him. When Kairi and Selphie decided to double up to come up with a suitable dare, though, he didn't even flinch.

"We dare you to... make out with Sora!" Selphie nearly screeched, rolling in laughter.

"Like you mean it," Kairi added with her own giggling. As if those four words would make all the difference in whether not he accepted.

Riku arched an eyebrow at the two of them, staring at the pair for a minute. He shook his head briefly, removing silvery locks from his sight to move his gaze to his best friend. Sora's eyes were wide as saucers, a nice contrast to Riku's customarily cool expression. The younger male would have protested insanely, except that he'd never hear the end of it from this group.

"Selphie, that's disgusting," Tidus cringed.

"But that's the game, ya?" Wakka gave Sora a pitying look, followed by an 'oh well' sort of shrug. "So Riku?"

"Nice try, girls." Riku scooted into the middle of the small circle, towards Sora, eyes still locked rather intensely. Riku always got so into the role he chose to play at a party. And tonight, on the moonlit beach, he was choosing to be oh-so-mysterious and apathetic towards the fact that he was about to make out with his childhood buddy. The rest of the teenagers scooted back, but Kairi the least of them. She was smiling somewhat awkwardly, kind of like the upward tilt to her lips had been painted on.

Riku tucked unruly hair away from Sora's face and the other's eyes grew, if possible, wider.

"Now wait a minu-" Riku wasn't waiting. He wasn't going to break his perfect dare record just because his friend was the island's biggest wimp. But just to take pity on the inexperienced boy, he refrained from completely smothering him. Sora'd had girlfriends, but compared to Riku? Psh. The boy had no experience. The smaller male stayed completely frozen as Riku's eyes slipped shut, lips slowly working against the other's in soft nudges. Riku slipped an arm around his friend's torso, the other resting on his shoulder, fingers tangling gently in his hair in an almost lazy fashion. There was a delay before Sora responded, and very shyly at that. He reluctantly let his eyes shut out the rest of the world, and the dropped jaws of his friends. There was something oddly comforting about having Riku's arm around him. Familiarity. The silver-haired boy parted his lips, tongue probing to get more of a response from Sora.

The kiss picked up pace, much to the shock and awe of the rest of the group. They had all expected Sora to find some way to waffle out of the indirect dare. Contrariwise, the seventeen-year-old shifted out of his cross-legged position to his knees, so that the two of them could reach each other without Riku having to lean over him. He could taste the tequila strongly on Riku's lips; he didn't approve of the alcohol, period- especially of Riku drinking- but there was something about the unmistakable liquor that made his senses slip farther away.

The girls' eyes were wide with disbelief and everyone noticed Kairi was practically leaning forward towards the lip lock. Selphie had not expected the two to continue like this, even if Kairi had added, "Like you mean it". She was stuttering incoherently under her breath, as if to stop them; at the same time, she didn't so much as blink while the two boys continued their administrations to each other.

Sora had not expected this little "dare" to progress this far, either. Moment by moment, he felt the addiction to Riku's lips grow in a kind of snowball effect. Both of the older male's arms were around his waist, holding their bodies tightly together; Sora's hands were clutched tightly at Riku's jacket, the warmth from which was keeping them both distracted from the regular chill of the night air off the sea. Sora, previously, had simply been too grouchy to think about the coldness of the night, but he vaguely noticed- somewhere in the back of his mind- that being held against a warm body was much nicer than sitting and moping at what was supposed to be a fun occasion. There was no fire to speak of, the teenagers allowing their eyes to adjust to the light of the full moon. Not that Riku and Sora needed to see much. In the state they found themselves in, the seeing was done by lips and hands. Sora was well aware that Riku had proved his ability to keep this dare a while ago. If he just kept telling himself that this kiss was to keep Riku's "daring reputation" clean, the brunette could have continued forever, just letting his friend lead him further and further into uncharted territory.

Sora inhaled sharply when he felt slightly calloused hands slide up under the hem of his blue t-shirt. Their lips separated for a moment, Sora's eyes remained closed. Riku opened his eyes to the sight of his best friend experiencing pure ecstasy. The younger teen was biting his lip to keep from emitting any noise in front of his friends; still mildly conscious of their presence. His brow was furrowed slightly in concentration of the actions at hand. Riku's heart thudded uncomfortably against his ribcage, urging him onwards. Just when the party-goers were fairly sure Riku was going to finish his challenge, Sora was pinned to the sand, the older teen's weight pressed against him. Panic set in briefly, he'd been pinned by Riku before, but it was normally followed by fingers jabbing at his sides or the threat to be hit.

His eyes flickered open with curiosity as to why Riku seemed frozen on top of him. "Riku? What's-..." His words came out breathy, sounding more like a heavy exhale to the people crowded around them.

"Riku, you win. You can sto-" Selphie cut herself off as she watched Riku shove his lips lustfully back against Sora's.

Kairi was simply enchanted by the entire scene- straight from a porno flick, she was sure. It was her turn to be shocked, when Sora returned the erotic kiss just as roughly as Riku had started it. The brunette's arms wrapped around Riku's neck, one hand running through soft silver locks, urging the other's head close, heightening the intensity of the kiss.

Riku didn't bother to think about the audience they had, or any repercussions. The pure spontaneity of their actions was what aroused him so much, even if it was towards Sora. Had the other been resisting, Riku would have nicely ended the little dare earlier. But Sora's expression, the way he body minutely reacted to every touch, all the sounds the small male was trying to hold in; now Riku was determined to draw one of those sounds out before he stopped anything. The older male shifted to his hands and knees over Sora, lips never parting, tongues still pushing against each other fervidly.

Riku intentionally pressed his knee against Sora's groin, causing the other's breath to hitch noticeably, though he stubbornly made no noise to express his obvious arousal. Even in jeans, Riku could tell that Sora must have been getting uncomfortable. Not that he himself was in great shape regarding comfort, but he could deal with and ignore that fact. The smaller male was fidgeting an awful lot and Riku grinned against the kiss, shifting his knee again. And again.

Riku pulled back from his attentions as Sora's crotch and the other boy whimpered through the lip lock. The silver-haired male grinned again, breaking the kiss and burying his face at the crook of Sora's neck. "Just go ahead and say you want it..."

"Not here..." Sora mumbled through his teeth. Riku shrugged and flat out shoved his hand against the other's erection. Suppressed though it was, the brunette cried out briefly and moaned, much to his dismay. His body was beyond betraying him when it came to Riku.

It was Tidus who decided it had all gone too far. He coughed loudly at Riku's blatant molestation of the younger boy. "Anytime now, Riku, we can go ahead and get back to our game."

Riku's eyes flickered up to Tidus and he nodded slightly. Returning his gaze to Sora he pressed his lips against Sora's cheek and smiled almost innocently, "Thanks, hun," he teased, causing Sora's cheeks to turn a fabulous shade of maroon. "You girls happy?" he questioned, turning his attention to the drooling teenagers. They just nodded slightly, still fairly entranced by what they had just been witness to.

Wakka had taken to lying on his back and staring at the sky at some point. "We can continue now, ya?" He sat up, not looking at all amused, or disgusted.

Riku shrugged, "It's up to the birthday girl here."

"Yeah, we can... Uhm... Continue..." Her eyes were flickering between Riku, who seemed just as collected (minus the fact that his hair was slightly mussed); and Sora, who was trying to busy himself with just about anything. At the announcement of another round, Sora shook his head.

"I think I'm going to head home, Kai. I was tired when I got here and now... Well. Yeah."

"Aw, aren't you going to sleep over, Sora?"

"I don't thi-"

"Riku'll be there!" Tidus offered with a suddenly formed mischievous smile. So much for his previous disdain towards the dare. Now he had something he could torment the two with for a while- or at the least he could torment Sora. For fifteen, Tidus more often acted around two, three, or seven- it depended on the day.

"And I'm sure he'll have fun," Sora replied to the younger teen, rather bitterly.

"C'mon, bro. It's no big deal. We all know those two dared ya. There's no reason to leave." Wakka, older than Riku by two years (though possibly less experienced sexually), knew the game all to well. No one was supposed to take stuff like that seriously.

"It's not that. I said I was tired. And I am. Back off," he snapped, his bad mood resurfacing. Lack of sleep, added with the fact that he had just been unbelievably aroused by his best (_male)_ friend. Sora was not gay. Nor was he bi. And he didn't support drinking, which was the only reason Riku was able to keep so cool this whole party. Sora knew it. Riku would have normally been pissed by such an immature dare... Wouldn't he?

"No reason to get mad, love." Selphie was frowning at Sora and scooted to get closer to him. Was he really that shaken by what had happened? "Besides, you look like you enjoyed it," her frown switched to a grin, much like Tidus's.

"Shut your mouth," he snapped. By nature, Sora was not an irritable person, but this was a special exception. Normally, he would have laughed, blushed, and turned away. Tonight, he was rather close to slapping someone.

_What did you expect?! You had me make out with my best friend after he'd nearly drowned himself in various alcohol. He might not show it, you nitwit, but he _is_ drunk. You think he puts on a show like that all the time?!_ Riku was fairly open, fun-loving, but Sora knew he drew the line at molesting people in public; especially if it was him. He did not appreciate being touched by other guys below the waist. Even if it was Riku. _And I'm not gay. It was just in the moment. For the game. And I don't need you all twisting it into something it's not._

"Lay off, you guys. It's not his fault he enjoyed it so much. Who wouldn't?" Riku motioned to his own body and the group giggled. Sora just scowled. More so than before. No one was on his side for this one. Not one of them. The two best friends locked eyes; Sora could see the daze of alcohol beyond Riku's emrald gaze. That just made things worse. He wasn't even trying to help Sora's discomfort. He couldn't, he was too drunk.

"Fuck you, Riku," he spat, standing up and storming off grandly.

Kairi's smile faded completely to a look of guilt, "Damn... Maybe we over did it, Selph."

"I know I didn't need to see that," Tidus added.

Selphie hit Tidus in the arm for the bad timing of his joke.

Wakka stayed quiet, looking after Sora, "I think I'll walk him home. Just in case, ya know?"

Kairi nodded and looked at Riku, who didn't look all that upset. He looked apathetic. He didn't care how much he'd hurt his friend, not right then.

Wakka jumped up, jogging after Sora. Catching up, he placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Wakka. I know my way back," Sora sounded extremely tired all the sudden. Not as mad, just exhausted.

"He didn't mean it, you know that, ya? He just had too much to drink, Sora... He didn't mean to hurt you."

"He didn't. Do I seem hurt? I'm sorry. I thought I said I was tired. It doesn't matter, Wakka. Who do you think is responsible for those drinks, hm?"

"Sorry about that. But he wasn't supposed to have so much. He just got carried away... I don't just mean his drinking either. It was ju-"

"Just a game. Look, Wakka, I appreciate the sympathy, but I don't need it. I'm fine. I know it was nothing. I really am just tired. And I _swear, _I'm okay." Sora forced a smile at his older friend. "I may have to kick Riku's ass, but I'll get over it," he mumbled as a pathtic excsue for a joke.

"Sora, don't try that, bro. I know you better than that. If you're mad, you'll talk it out, I have no doubt. But if you're hurt... It's a lot different, ya know?"

"I'm not hurt. I've kissed people before," he said dully. This was going nowhere fast.

"Guys? And like that? I didn't have any idea."

"It's not a big deal! Just leave me alone!" Sora yelled, loud enough for Kairi to hear, because she slouched against her knees back with the others. With that the brunette bolted off in the direction of his house.

"Sora..." Wakka sighed and walked back to the silenced circle. "Riku, you should try to talk to him."

"Oh, he needs to get over himself. He's being way too dramatic," Riku mumbled.

"Nah, dude, he's really upset."

"Lay off, Wakka, Sora'll deal with it. He's just pissed," Selphie said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"No, no, that's my point! I don't think that's a-"

"Hey guys, can we not talk about him? I feel bad... But I don't really want to think about it... Let's just get over to my place, okay?" Kairi smiled sadly. Her friends knew she really wanted Sora back at her party. She was falling in love with him, and it was rather obvious.

"Eh... I think I'll head off too. Maybe I'll stop by in the morning," Riku muttered, too smashed to enunciate his words.

"Whatever, Riku. Please just leave, you've cause enough trouble," Tidus scowled at him. He'd talk to Riku when he was sober. For now, they rolled there eyes at each other and went their separate ways. While walking away, Tidus put his arm affectionately around the birthday girl's shoulder. She just sighed and leaned into her friend slightly, bringing a light smile to his lips.

------------------------

Riku was sitting on the dock, staring at the water. His mind was very foggy. Everything he'd done seemed to run together, conversations getting mixed up. The silver-haired teenager swung his feet slightly, then faster, and faster, finding quite a bit of amusement in this. Suddenly he swung to hard, tumbling forward into the shallow water and hitting his head against one of the wooden beams that the dock up.

He was only out for a minute or two, and luckily not choking on the frigid water. When he opened his eyes again he sat up quickly, until his vision started swimming before his green eyes. He moaned, rubbing his forehead, a terrible headache thudding through his very being. _Shit..._ He pulled his fingers away, examining the dark liquid on his fingers. _Blood. I need to get home... But my parents think I'm at Kairi's. They'll get pissed if I wake them up at this hour... And I can't go to Kairi's now. _His mind was a bit clearer already, the bump seemed to have knocked at least a bit of soberness into him. _I've already caused enough trouble there._ He stood up slowly, carefully, feeling a bit sick.

A light breeze floated around him, and immediately, his body temperature dropped. He couldn't sleep outside either...

-------------------------

Riku rapped lightly on his best friend's window. The light was on, and he could see Sora's silouhette sitting on his bed through the curtain, though there was no noise of a television or anything. Sora jumped at the knocking, throwing his curtains open abrutly. He glared at Riku for a long moment. It took that moment for the brunette to notice the blood and how soaked Riku was. He opened him screenless window, helping Riku in quickly and silently.

"I'll get you a towel and a bandage. Hang on a second," Sora move quietly out of his room to the bathroom and returned shortly after. Riku hadn't moved. He looked rather out of it.

Sora grabbed a pair of shorts too big for him, as well as a t-shirt, so that Riku didn't have to sit in wet clothing. He didn't ask any questions or give any reprimands for his friends previous apathy towards his feelings. Their friendship was first, even if Riku had pissed him off. With a wet washcloth, he dabbed at the wound near Riku's temple, his wet hair slightly matted with blood. Luckily, the cut itself wasn't under his hair, and therefore would be easy to bandage. Sora dabbed some cleanser on the slice as well, watching Riku cringe and just shaking his head slightly at his older friend's carelessness. He taped gauze and cotton over the cut now that it was thoroughly cleansed. Riku was whining like a baby though.

"Here, change into this, Riku. You're getting my bed all wet." Honestly, he didn't care about a wet bed, but he didn't want his best friend catching a cold. Riku looked terrible. From tired, dull eyes to the way he carried himself as he went to change. Sora got him a glass of water very quietly from the kitchen, while he was changing. "Better?" he asked, when they were both in the room.

Riku shook his head, "Sora... My head hurts, and I feel sick, and I'm cold... But I think..." He frowned, as if recalling something physically hurt. "And I think I did something... not so nice to you... but at the moment, it's not making much sense. Nothing is... I fell of the dock, hit my head, I guess, and ended up here."

The smaller male put an arm around him, lifting the water to his friend's lips, "Drink this, Riku. It'll help your head a bit. You had too much alcohol." Sora had to suppress the resentment that was still burried inside. For now, things needed to be okay. _ I shouldn't have played in the first place._ "You really should try not to be such a klutz. You could have gotten hurt a lot worse than this. You're staying here, right?" Riku only nodded. _But stupid Kairi and her whining. And stupid Selphie and her dare... _"I can't pull the futon out, it's too late. But my bed's big enough..." Normally, this wouldn't have been strange for the two. But after their little make-up session, Sora was less than comfortable. He sighed though, "Come on, lights going off."

"Wait-... I have to tell you something... Just- Hold. On." Riku held a hand up to stop Sora, frowning again. "What did I do, Sora?" he questioned honestly.

"You got dared to make out with me. And we did. That was it. Oh, and you'd drunk alot at that point.." Sora didn't really think the taste of alcohol on Riku's lips was going to appeal to him again, in anyway. _Because nothing like that'll happen again._

"No... I know that... That was nice... I mean, yeah. Uh- I... You were mad... you left, what happened?"

"I was just upset Riku, it's alright though, I'm not mad." He exhaled heavily at this, and then changed his answer. "I don't like you drinking. You change too much. I like you how you are normally. And I know you don't need to drink to help you be outgoing. I don't even want to be near you when you're like that."

Riku looked like he was having trouble understanding, Sora basically gave up. He shut the light off and laid back down, facing the wall. If his friend wasn't going to understand, Sora wasn't going to try to explain it. Besides, the older male probably wouldn't remember in the morning... But Sora sure would. That was an experience he was never going to forget. He felt Riku lay down behind him; there was an uncomfortable feeling in the few inches between them.

The taller male scooted right up against Sora's back, "I'm sorry, Sora... baby..." Sora tensed at the nickname, Riku wasn't sober yet. He was still completely intoxicated. He couldn't take anything the older male said seriously. Because there was no way Riku would seriously call him baby. "I don't get what I did... I mean, I don't know why you were so upset, but I'm really sorry." He burried his face in the top of Sora's hair, breathing in deeply. "How come you always smell so good, Sora?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the small figure and holding him tightly.

"I don't know..." Sora didn't care about the apologies that didn't mean anything. But he had to admit that he really liked having Riku's strong arms around him like that. He felt secure, protected. The familiarity between them eased away Sora's discomfort. He had been held by Riku like this since they'd been very little. He turned over to face his friend, pushing anger his anger aside again. What choice did he have? Sora nuzzled Riku's chest, shutting his eyes. Riku always smelled good to him. Not like cologne or anything... He just smelled like Riku. Like the beach, a bit like soap sometimes... Sora could really explain it. "Let's just go to sleep, Riku. You need to sleep."

"I'm still sorry," he pressed what would have been an affectionate kiss to Sora's forehead, stroking his back soothingly. "I'll prove it in the morning... cause... I know you don't believe me right now..."

"Yeah..." Sora commented, unspecifically. Sora drifted to sleep, silent tears leaking from his eyes and his heart aching in his chest. Riku was such an idiot sometimes, but he'd be lost without him.

------------------------

_Someone shut the sun off..._

Riku groaned and shifted in his spot. Why did those bright rays have to spill into his window like that? He groaned, opening his eyes groggily. His head was still pounding and he felt somewhat naseaus. He was ready to roll out of bed when he realized just what- or who, rather- his arms had encompassed. He smiled at his friend's sleeping form. Riku was pretty sure he was not supposed to find the brunette so adorable, but he wasn't too worried about it. Sora was like a younger brother to him... That was all.

_Just like a little brother..._ Riku brought a hand to gently caress Sora's cheek. His memory of the previous night was fully intact, suprisingly enough, but he was not dwelling on that right then. Even his hang over wasn't bothering him too badly at the moment. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Sora's mouth, ready to get up and freshen up a bit. As Riku pulled away, Sora whimpered in his sleep at the lack of warmth. His he draped his arm over Riku's side and the older teen froze in his spot. Sora always had been rather clingy to him when they were younger.

Riku had always been a source of comfort for the smaller male. When he'd fallen and scraped his knees, when he'd been picked on, or just when he wanted someone to hold onto. Riku had always been by his side. And in return, Sora had shown him the best friend he would ever know. As they hit their teenage years, the brunette had become his voice of reason. Except for the previous night...

"I'm sorry..." Riku whispered sighing and resting his forehead gently against the other's sleeping form. He pressed his lips against Sora's apologetically. At least, it was supposed to be apologetic. Sora's eyes shot open to the kiss, but Riku didn't notice, his lips working over Sora's without reserve. Having his friend none-the-wiser, Sora shut his eyes again, allowing himself to be kissed. When Riku pulled away, Sora paused for a few moments and then opened his eyes.

"...R-Riku?" His expression was somewhat blank. "What was that for?"

The silver-haired teen just shook his head. "Nothing... Nothing at all... Just though I'd uhm- Thought I'd wake you up."

Still half asleep, Sora just nodded.

"You don't look quite awake yet," Riku said. Their lips connected again, a certain degree of uncertainty coursing through the older teen. This was his best friend after all.

Riku rolled so that Sora was on top of him, arms around his waist. Sora wasn't questioning the actions. He returned the kiss warmly, not thinking about how Riku's hangover could be clouding his judgement quite a bit; also not thinking about how there were four other people in the house and he didn't lock his door. Nothing mattered to him right then.

The door swung open without either boy realizing it, lost in heir kiss once again. The little girl stood curiosly dumbfounded in the door way.

"Uhm... Sowa... What awe you doing?" The little girl stood curiosly dumbfounded in the door way. Sora's head shot up from the kiss and he quickly looked Riku to the girl.

"H-Haru... Uhm... I was- I was- Please don't say anything to anyone!" Sora quickly got off of Riku, moving over to the door and taking her arm gently. "You can't tell you mom or mine!"

Haru pulled away from him sharply. "You yelled at me."

"What? Oh! No, Haru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday!"

"But you yelled."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to take you somewhere to make up to it."

"No."

"Do you want me to play a game?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do, Haru?"

"MOMMY!" her high voice rang thorugh the house. "MOMMYMOMMYMOMMY! SORA'S KISSING A BOY!" With that she dashed from the room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Not that she needed to... He knew that everyone in the house had heard that. He shut his door, sliding down against it as Riku sat up, looking rather worried.

"Riku... You need to leave..."

"S-Sora... Look, just blame it on me, huh? There's no reason for your parents to freak out on you for something I did."

"I'm not going to do that! Are you crazy?! My parents would probably have you arrested for sexual harassment!"

Riku fell silent at his friend's panicked expression.

"Can you tell them she was lying? And then we'll just pretend-"

"Pretend it never happened?" His tone dropped suddenly and he pulled his eyes from Riku. "Yeah... I can but..."

"Come here," Riku said, motioning Sora over to the bed. "It's my fault, why don't you let me deal with it?"

Sora just shook his head. This was too much. How would he possibly explain Haru's exclamation? She was too young to have come up with something like that on her own. "I'll think of something, Riku. Just leave, okay? But... When I see you again... It never happened," he stated firmly.

Riku looked away for a moment but then drew his eyes back to Sora, "Of course... How about... One last kiss?"

Sora didn't have time to respond, because Riku's lips were upon his again in less than a second. In perfect timing, his door opened again.

"Sora, what did you do to Ha- S-Sora!" His mother's voice halted and the two boys broke their third kiss, turning simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so here's my second chapter. up in record time, for me at least. uuuuhm. just so my readers know, this second chapter has been edited from the original, just to be safe. you can read the full version on or in multiple communities on livejournal (see my profile for both).

thank you for reading

** ----------------------------------**

"How about... One last kiss?" 

**Sora didn't have time to respond, because Riku's lips were upon his again in less than a second. In perfect timing, his door opened again.**

**"Sora, what did you do to Ha- S-Sora!" His mother's voice halted and the two boys broke their third kiss, turning simultaneously.**

---------------------------

"It's not what... I mean, I wasn't- I didn't-" Sora's eyes were large and panicked, frantic to find some way to explain what his mother had walked in on. "Mom..." Sora's voice came out a hopeless whimper and his chin fell to his chest. Being found kissing his best friend wasn't something he could exactly cover with a little white lie. His mom had seen the action with her own two eyes. _Haru... You don't have any idea what you just did..._

"Mrs. Miyake... This is entirely my fault," Riku admitted, pulling himself to his face. His head pounded and his vision blurred for a moment. The hang over he'd felt initially waking up came rushing back without something pleasant to draw his mind away from it. Inwardly, Riku was panicking as much as Sora. This woman was someone he'd grown up around. She trusted him, and on multiple occasions had referred to his as "a respectable young man"; what was she going to think about him now? And what if his parents were to find out? That wouldn't go down very well. Despite his sexual openness around his friends, his parents knew nothing of what their son did when he was out of the house. Riku had always intended to keep it that way.

Sora's head snapped up. Hadn't he told Riku not to take the blame for this? His eyes still wide with distress, he gazed at his older friend; his mind was silently cursing Riku out for blatantly going against what he said, but his heart melted in his chest at Riku's willingness to protect him.

Poor Mrs. Miyake couldn't do anything more than stand in the doorway, gaping and looking as if she might faint. She took a few moments to regain some of her composure and engage the two in what was sure to be an interesting conversation.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at Kairi's?" she questioned blankly, the shock fading from her face.

"Wh-What? Kairi? Mom! Are you bli-" Sora was cut off by Riku's hand shooting out in a ceasing motion.

"Sora was too tired and I had an accident. It too late to go home and try and explain everything, so I thought I'd crash here... I will admit I had too much too drink and I guess it hasn't worn off yet..." There was no need to mention the two other incidents from the previous night; that would only scare Sora's mother further. "I assure you, I'm perfectly sober now. Nothing like this is going to happen again. Sora is my friend, nothing more."

"Oh, Kairi must be so upset that you two aren't with her on her birthday. Maybe you should head over there after breakfast. Will you be eating with us, Riku?" She was not ready to accept what she had seen. Not even to herself did she want to admit that her son might be gay. It wasn't possible. And not with Riku. _Such a respectable young man... I do hope he stays for breakfast. Sora always smiles so much when Riku's around._

Sora stood slowly, coming up to Riku's side, knees feeling weak with worry. There bodies touching slightly, Riku could feel the brunette shaking slightly, but he wouldn't have been able to tell just by looking at him.

"Is that is then, Mom? Are we going to pretend it never happened? That I didn't kiss Riku?" Sora didn't want his mother to be angry with him, but he didn't like the way she was choosing to ignore what she'd seen. It seemed... unfair. There was obviously something behind those kisses, because a part of Sora had wanted to go on with them; Sora's mom didn't want to know that part of Sora. "What if we were in love?!" he questioned, abruptly.

Mrs. Miyake's pleasant expression shattered into a worried gaze. "A-Are you? In l-l-love, I mean..." She took a step forward, looking from her son to his friend and back again.

Sora hesitated; at least he had his mother's attention for the time being. "...No. We're not." His voice was shaking now, worse than his body.

She looked away in what seemed to be relief, but then her gaze shot back to Riku, almost venomously.

"I don't want you to _touch_ my son. Not as much as a handshake, got it? I don't need you confusing him, Riku. You're supposed to be his _friend_. Doing things like that without any real emotion behind it... It's cruel. You're very lucky Sora knows better than to fall for stuff like that." Her eyes moved to Sora again, his devastated expression pulled the anger away from her. The tone of her voice became more like a familiar motherly reprimand. "It would kill him if I ordered you to stay away from him... So I won't do that. Just-" She leaned forward to Riku, whispering so quietly, not even Sora could hear. "Don't make him fall in love with you, Riku. He doesn't need trouble like that." Mrs. Miyake moved back again, pursing her lips, "Not a word to your father, Sora. I'll make an excuse for Haru." With that she turned sharply out the door, shutting it behind her.

Sora took a few steps backward, collapsing backward onto his bed once more. "Too close," he breathed. "Way too close, Riku..." He lay down shakily, burying his face in the sheets.

Riku realize Sora was talking. _Confusing him? Cruel..._ "Sora... I didn't mean to-"

"Kiss me? Well great, Riku. However you failed. Three times." Sora's voice was muffled greatly, but Riku could still hear the mixed emotions behind his words.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. What just happened-?"

"Sucked."

"No... Would you listen to me?!" Riku was ready to spit out a long speech, but when Sora fell silent, no doubt listening, no words flowed from the older male's lips.

"I'm listening, Riku," Sora muttered, rolling onto his side too look at him friend. "I'm listening..."

Riku sighed, nodding slightly. _God, what was I thinking...? I could have messed everything up. _He sat back next to Sora, taking in a deep breath before finally speaking. "What just happened isn't bad... In fact, I think your mom understood to some extent."

"Are you kidding Riku?! That was the worst embarrassment I've ever endured!" Sora's cheeks went pink at the thought and he turned away.

"Okay, but, there was no yelling. And she'll be the only one who knows, right? So it could be worse," he told his friend softly. He was trying his best to downplay what had gone on between them, but Sora wasn't making that an easy task. All he got in response was a slight nod. "C'mon, Sora... "Riku ran his fingers softly through Sora's hair. The younger male sighed nearly inaudibly, his eyes shutting. He was so confused; he wanted so bad to be mad at Riku, because his friend deserved the silent treatment for at least a week. With Riku being so goddamn sweet, he was making it very difficult for Sora to be mad. "It never happened. We decided that right?"

_Yes but... _Sora couldn't deny that kissing Riku had felt nice. Hell, just being held by Riku felt nice. But being hugged by Kairi was fine too. Riku was just his friend. His older brother. Being close to him was comfortable, and because that comfort had been pushed farther at some stupid party, Sora was starting to doubt his own feelings. _Where do you draw the line between friendship and some more significant? _Contemplating this, the younger boy only confused himself further. _If he puts his arm around my shoulder, it's friendly. If his arm is around my waist, people would think differently. _

"I know..." Sora sounded so unsure. He heard the uncertainty himself, and huffed, regaining his confidence to some extent and sitting up to face Riku directly. "Yes. It never happened. All that happened was a dare, and you completed your dare, and that was it. No big deal." He put on a rather weak smile, nodding. "Maybe you should go over to Kairi's. Make sure she knows you're okay. I'll come over later, I think."

Riku looked at Sora with a slightly worried expression. Had the events completely screwed up their friendship? Or maybe things were just supposed to be more between them. "If you want me to go, Sora, I'll go." He was reluctant to distance himself. What if once he left, Sora decided never to talk to him again? _That'll never happen._ Despite what they'd said, Riku leaned in towards Sora. He cupped the younger male's cheek lightly, kissing his forehead affectionately. "It'll be okay, Sora. Just forget about it." There was underlying disappointment in Riku's voice; Sora didn't hear it, he was too lost in his own confusion.

---------------------------

Sora arrived at Kairi's house, only to discover no one home. Well, there were only a few places the teenagers could have gone. His feet were moving slowly, his heart reluctant to see Riku again so soon. He'd hardly had time to think things over. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose the warmth Riku offered him; he also knew that the kisses were more than warm. They were downright _hot_. Not even Sora's cautious mind could not deny that.

The water around the islands was always beautiful. Crystal clear, a bright, inviting blue that was always the perfect temperature. All the way to one side of the island, the group was splashing around in the water. His eyes were immediately drawn to the silver-haired boy and his bright smile. Riku was enjoying himself. He and Tidus were fighting, though Riku was winning by repeatedly dunking him under the water.

"Sora!" Kairi spotted him first, standing tall and waving. Cerulean eyes lingered on Riku for another moment and then turned to the redhead. He slipped of his sandals, moving to the edge of the water. She walked up to him, throwing her arms around him in a very wet hug. "You're okay, right? I'm really sorry..."

"I'm fine, Kai." he said, returning the hug; he was already wet as it was. Sora sighed rather dejectedly though as they broke away. Hugging Kairi was comfortable too, but there was a distinctly different feeling when he had Riku's arms around him. "Don't be sorry. It was just a game."

"Are you and Riku fighting?" Kairi asked, rather suspiciously.

"No... Why?" Sora was pretty sure he hadn't hinted towards that. Which meant Riku must have said something.

"It's just... I'm sure it's nothing, but... Riku's acting kind of weird."

"He's probably still hung over," Sora said, trying to sound mad about this. (He failed.)

Kairi shook her head. "I asked him if he'd talked to you, and he just nodded, completely silent. He wouldn't even look at me. Wakka asked him too, and they nearly started a fight right on the spot. Tidus said, 'How's your boyfriend?' And- well- I was literally holding him back. He wouldn't talk to any of us. He'd only just gotten in the water when you walked up. What happened between you guys?"

Sora's gaze had slipped back to Riku during Kairi's explanation.

_His body shuddered noticeably as rough hands slid past the fabric of his shirt. Warm lips pressed against his in a searing kiss, tongues pushing wildly against each other, almost in a fight for dominance. But no... He _wanted_ to be dominated. There was a building need in his body for the other male to stop this painstaking gentleness. He wanted- needed- everything harder and faster than Riku making it._

Sora shook his head, nearly giving himself a headache. What was wrong with him? A few kisses and he was driven to being a pervert? "He came over to my house last night... Fell or something. I couldn't refuse to let him in, he was bleeding."

_"Sora... baby..." Kisses were being pressed all over his body, loving words whispered into his ear; light nips at the nape of his neck, most definitely leaving light marks._

"And then... He kissed me this morning and Haru walked in and then my mom and then-" Sora looked up at Kairi, eyes watering. Images were flashing through his head as he spoke of what should have been simple kisses. But the memories played in his head weren't quite his. They were stretched, extended into something much more explicit. "I'm so lost, Kairi, I don't even know what to think about him anymore..."

_Sweaty bodies pressed against each other in desperate need. The passion elevated each moment, kisses shortening to make time for lips to go elsewhere. Their hands freely roamed each other's bodies, drawing deep moans and needy whimpers as they went. _

_"Are you ready?" _

_Sora could only nod. Words couldn't form through the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Within moments Riku-_

Kairi wasn't stupid. She had already picked up on the emotions Sora was feeling just by the way he looked at Riku. They weren't even clear to Sora yet, and Kairi could predict what was happening. She felt her heart quite literally break into a million tiny pieces. Sora wouldn't spare her a special glance, but he was crying over Riku. Her own emotions took over and the sympathy she was trying to give escaped.

"Do I even stand a chance with you, Sora? You're so completely oblivious..." Tears came to her eyes and soon they were both crying, embracing each other. "I-I'm sorry... I can deal with you n-not feeling the- the same way." They were too good of friends, anyway, Kairi thought. And Sora was obviously feeling something for Riku, otherwise he wouldn't be crying.

Wakka was the first to notice the two so tightly embraced. He nudged Tidus, who was dunked underwater again by Riku. He resurfaced and looks at the two. Three boys and Selphie got out of the water, moving over to the pair.

"K-Kairi? Are you alright?" Tidus asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sora, nice to see you too, man..." Wakka said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing by his tone

Selphie just wrapped her arms around the two as well as she could.

Riku stood off to the side a bit, unsure whether or not he wanted to interrupt this. He'd made a rather big decision while brooding away from the rest of the party: Sora needed him. Whether or not the brunette wanted to admit it, Riku had seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice.

Kairi broke away from Sora, hugging each of her friends as they all questioned her. Tidus held on to her a bit longer then the rest, whispering something in her ear. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay. Well... I will be. You guys are the best." She smiled brightly and then hugged Sora one last time. "Friends, right?"

"Of course, Kairi."

She seemed a lot better, actually, as if it had only taken her a few minutes and some hugs to get over Sora. But he was actually glad. He didn't want to be the one to hurt Kairi. And yet, even without his thoughts towards Riku; he knew he couldn't feel that way about her.

They wandered back into the water, splashing at each other once more. Riku took the opportunity to approach Sora on his own. It had only been a few hours, but the events seemed days in the past. Riku didn't really like that feeling.

"Hey..." His body was dripping wet from the quick deep in the sea. As he neared, Sora could smell the slightly salty scent on his friend. The wet look really did suit Riku. "What're the tears for?" he questioned, not even bothering to feign a smile; he had always felt it his job to make sure Sora wasn't upset.

"You," Sora stated bluntly. He wiped his cheeks, but to no prevail, because more tears rolled down his cheek.

Riku's heart broke, much like Kairi's had; but he didn't cry. "M-Me? Sora, whatever I did-"

"I don't know what you did, Riku! You just... did!"

Riku took Sora's wrist, dragging him under the walkway, so that the others wouldn't hear them. "I didn't... Sora, look at me." The brunette had cast his gaze downward and was shaking again. "Please don't cry. I don't know what I did, but I promise you, I would never purposely make you cry. You're like my younger brother, you know? I'm supposed to be there for you and... And stuff..." He realized that his words were having no effect on the emotional teen.

"I don't want to be you little brother, Riku... I'm so confused, and my heart is, like, completely aching. That's what it feels like. When you got dared to... To kiss me last night, you were so drunk. You didn't even care how I felt about it afterwards. It shouldn't have mattered, because I shouldn't have been that affected by a dare. But... It really, really hurt that you didn't even flinch when I walked away. You're always so calm, Riku. So cool and collected. You're impossible to read. I have no idea whether or not you want... Well, I don't even know what I want." He laughed in spite of himself and his knees started to feel weak. He didn't even care anymore. Sora needed something, and he wasn't getting it.

He leaned in against Riku, forcing the other male to support his weight. Riku's arms went around Sora's waist; the smaller male rested his forehead against Riku's bare chest. "Shh... You need to stop worrying so much, Sora. You know I care about you."

The younger male was now sobbing nearly uncontrollably. He was so reluctant to accept affection from Riku; it seemed wrong on so many levels. But it was what he wanted; all he wanted right then. "Y-Y-Yeah... A-As a br-brother, righ-?" His questions kind of choked off in the end. Well, no one expected him to sound sexy while crying.

"Sora..." He was more certain that ever that his friend needed him. In whatever way Sora wanted support; Riku would give it to him. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need..."

Sora looked up at him through teary, doubtful eyes. Taking in deep and shaky breaths so that he could talk, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "You can't mean that..." he said quietly.

"I do," he answered simply.

"Kiss me." It was a somewhat of a test really. How serious was Riku? Was he just trying to clear tears or did he actually feel something more than friendship?

Riku looked at him for a minute, deciding not to question it. Their lips pressed together in a brief kiss, which Sora immediately responded to.

"Again."

Riku led him backwards a bit, pinning him against the side of the shack, out of view of their friends. This time Riku's lips met Sora's heatedly. He left reasonable thoughts behind, letting his lips lead the way. Within moments they were replaying the previous night, minus the alcohol. Their tongues started out in gentle caresses, soon amounting to a near battle. Riku's body was pressed firmly against Sora's, keeping the boy from going anywhere, even if he'd wanted to. Sora's nails dug into Riku's shoulders with the growing intensity and he moaned against the kiss. The silver-haired boy broke the kiss, gazing at Sora.

"You're not bad at that," Sora muttered with a small grin. Normally, Riku figured he would have found that extremely sexy. But tears were still threatening to leak from Sora's eyes.

"I told you I'd do anything, Sora." He kissing the brunette's forehead, pulling back slightly so that Sora could move. The younger male slipped past Riku, heading back towards his other friends.

"I'm fine," he lied. His heart was beating so hard against his chest, he was almost sure Riku would be able to hear it. _I think... I want... More than friendship..._ Riku only wanted to make him feel better; and Sora definitely was not going to take advantage off that. The two boys started back to the group, almost as if nothing had happened.

All of the others knew better.

-----------------------

Carefree hours rolled over their heads, lying on the beach, racing each other, exchanging dumb and pointless stories. Even at the lower parts of the day, no one so much as hinted towards Truth or Dare. Not even Tidus, who seemed pretty intent on making Sora's life a living hell. Throughout the sunny afternoon, the younger teen had jabbed as Sora ever chance he'd gotten. Each time, Sora would either blush fiercely and engage himself in conversation with Kairi; or he would pretend he hadn't heard Tidus- it all depended on the severity of the insult. They varied from merely saying the best friends were flirting to questioning on how their sex life was.

Maybe it was because of all the taunting that Sora tried his best to keep his distance from Riku for the remainder of the day. This tended to be rather difficult to do, because random thoughts passed through his head, and his first instinct was to find Riku and tell him about these thoughts. Sora just could not stand giving Tidus a blatant opening to tease him, so he settled to tell Kairi everything instead.

And because Sora had random thoughts very often, Kairi found herself purposely trying to avoid eye contact with him. Her tolerance for random "Soraisms", as she had come to mentally refer to them, was running low. It was taking all she had not to snap at him. _God, Sora, I love you and all, but pleeeeease go bug someone else._ Normally, Sora wasn't so annoying. And to Kairi, it seemed pretty obvious as to why Sora suddenly needed so much attention.

"Hey, Kairi. Do you think turtles ever come up on to our beach?" he questioned absently. The redhead huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about the turtles, Sora. I really, _really_ don't. Please just... Come here." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the seaside-shack. "What is wrong with you today? You haven't even looked at Riku since... Since you came out of your house. Didn't you guys make up?"

Sora sighed heavily. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down it and huddling behind his knees. "I don't know, Kairi. I want to be mad at him because, you know..."

"No, I don't know. That's why I asked, Sora." Her patience was already running low; she didn't really want to be running damage control.

"Because he didn't even care that I was upset last night! And I wanted him to care..."

"He was drunk. What did you expect, for him to come running after you? And you know what, that reminds me, Wakka went after you, didn't that help you at all?"

Sora frowned deeply, "I- Well- I know he was trying to help... But I just... I guess all I was thinking about was Riku..."

"Okay. Well. What did you guys talk about last night when he got to your house?"

"Nothing..." Sora thought about it for a minute. "I guess he tried to apologize. But he didn't understand! And then... The next thing I knew I was cuddled up against him and I wasn't all that mad when he was..."

"Holding you. Sora, you don't have to cry to get him to give you attention, you know," she said rather harshly. "Riku really cares about you. Can't you tell?"

"I know he does, Kairi! But not like I want him to!" Sora shook his head frantically, trying to downplay what he'd said. "I didn't mean that... He's my best friend... I'm just mad about last night..."

"That is bullshit and you know it." Kairi's face had softened out of annoyance. She crouched down next to him, her heart aching. _No chance at all... He's completely taken with Riku..._ "Just admit it Sora. You want Riku to look at you as something more than a friend."

Sora looked like he might cry again. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable... So don't say anything, okay? I'll get over it. Just forget it." Sora stood up and quickly exited the shack. The shine from his eyes had left again. Riku walked up to him with that concerned expression.

"What happened?"

_Does it matter?_

"What'd Kairi want? You two are okay, right?"

_Fuckin fabulous._

"Sora... I told you... Anything..."

_Right, Riku. As long as your little brother is smiling, everything is fine._

"Are you mad at me?"

_Yes._

"Of course not, Riku," Sora answered with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

"Hey, why don't you spend the night? Like old times. We'll stay up late and watch movies and eat pizza. My parents won't mind. In fact, they my mom's with a friend right now. But my dad won't be home until around midnight and he goes right to bed."

Sora smiled. It was true and almost childish smile. "Really?"

"Really, really."

Nodding, Sora started to walk away, "I should go get stuff."

"Yeah, you should." Riku followed him step for step for a bit. "Hey, Sora?"

"Wha-" Sora turned around and was met by warm lips pressed against his. His cheeks went rosy and he smiled shyly, walking away without any objection.

_You really should smile more, Sora. Looks beautiful on you..._

---------------------------

"Hm... Which movie do you want to watch?" Riku questioned, holding up two DVDs.

"Rikuuuu," Sora whined, "I hate horror movies!"

"I know," Riku said, grinning. "But we always used to watch them."

"Yeah, cause you made me! I always ended up with nightmares."

"Whatever, Sora. Stop being such a wimp." Riku gave up and just stuck one of the DVDs in, sitting on the sofa next to his friend. Sora whined again as the movie started and Riku just put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently. "You're such a baby." But there was a hidden affection behind those words.

-----------------------------

Sora squeaked, burying his face in Riku's chest as the main character's friend was found mutilated in a backyard shed. He was truly shaking with fear. Then again, it had not been his idea to watch movie like this one. In fact, if memory served him correctly, he had completely objected to watching anything of the sort.

"Riku! This is terrible! Please just shut it off!"

Riku seemed rather content to listen to Sora whine. "It's not that terrible. You're just-"

"A wimp. I know! I don't care!"

Riku shut the television off, leaving them in complete darkness. He slipped away from Sora, soundlessly moving away. "RIKU! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" Sora huddled in the corner of the couch, getting no reply from the darkness. "Riku...?" he whimpered softly. "I know what you're trying to do..." Still getting no reply, Sora frowned. What an ass his friend could be.

Suddenly a voice came from right next to his ear, "And what's that?"

Sora literally screamed, moving back to the other side of the couch. Riku laughed hysterically, "Hush, you'll wake my dad up! It's past two!"

"I hate you!" Sora said with an unseen pout. Riku sat sideways against the arm of the couch, pulling Sora between his legs to cradle him close.

"You only think you do." Riku nuzzled the other's soft locks. "See... Just like when we were kids. I still won't let anything happen to you... Even in the dark."

Sora let his eyes shut, finding comfort once more in Riku's arms. "Mm... Promise?"

"Not even the ax murderer in the kitchen."

"Riku, stop iiiiit!"

"Sorry."

"You better be."

"I am!" Riku brought his hand to Sora's chin, leading him to turn his head a bit. Their lips connected again, this time softly, just to prove Riku's point.

"S'nice..." Sora mumbled, searching for Riku's lips once more in the dark. Maybe if he'd thought more, he'd have realized that this was only going to end up confusing him further. Who didn't fall for Riku's charm, though? Everyone who met him was swept away. Apparently, Sora was no acceptation. If had taken him a bit longer to realize it, but he wanted Riku. He wanted his best friend to fall in love with him, to care about him endlessly.

Riku kissed him again, tongue sliding into the other's mouth rather cautiously. He didn't want to scare Sora off with his oh-so subtle advances. Sora didn't seem frightened in the least. On the contrary, he responded enthusiastically. It was a hard position for the kiss to become anything more than affectionate, but Sora wasn't sure he wanted it to go any further. Dealing with Riku's kisses as they came was difficult enough. Sora brought his hand up to Riku's cheek softly. _He is a good kisser..._

The kiss broke off eventually and Sora was left feeling like he was floating. He still had his eyes shut, completely relaxed against Riku's body. "You're warm," he stated with a slight giggle.

"Are you cold?" Riku questioned.

"A little."

"Hang on." Making his way through the dark, Riku grabbed a blanket from the chair on the other side of the room. He slid back behind Sora, letting the smaller male get comfortable again before wrapping the blanket around them.

"Could you sleep like this?" Sora questioned, figuring it might be more comfortable for him than it was for Riku: because he was pretty damn comfortable.

"Yeah..."

"Can we?" Sora questioned softly, already feeling part of his mind drift off into a half-slumber.

"Sure, Sora. I told you... Whatever you want..."

"Mm..." Sora nodded slightly, "G'night, Riku. Love you."

Riku's eyes widened slightly at the statement, but he figured it was just because Sora was tired. Nonetheless he whispered back, "I love you, too."

--------------------------

_Stirring in bed, Sora opened his eyes groggily. Everything seemed a little blurry and something was a little off in general. Sora put an arm out, feeling around for Riku without having to move. Finding no other body in bed with him, the brunette groaned and pulled himself from bed. He looked blankly at the red flashing numbers. Was it really already past noon? God, Riku's bed was comfortable._

_"Riku?" Sora called through the house, not worrying about other people. They'd all be gone already. And if they weren't, who cared? Sora briefly wondered if his friend was outside and then he decided that that was not logical. Riku wouldn't be outside without his Altoids._

_Half stumbling, half walking, Sora made his way down to the kitchen. He was really hungry for just waking up and though he might make himself cookies before he headed out for Kairi's birthday party. She was turning twelve after all, and it made all the sense that he should cookies before her party._

_"Riku, where did you go?"_

_"I'm right here," his best friend's voice responded from the living room. He watched Riku approach him with a strange smile on his face. "What're you doing up?"_

_"It's noon. I thought I'd make cookies."_

_"I don't think we need to make cookies, Sora."_

_"But Kai-"_

_"It's not her birthday."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. You totally slept through that, you know?"_

_"Okay. Well. What about Wakka? Is it his birthday?"_

_"Not if you make cookies."_

_"Oh."_

_"Sora... Why don't we say it's my birthday?"_

_"Alright. What do I do for your birthday?"_

_"I'll show you."_

_His lips were claimed in a hot and needy kiss, as if they'd waited forever for this moment. Their tongues explored each others' mouths roughly, wanting to move forward from the kissing before it had even started. _

_They were both unclothed, bare bodies pressed against each other. Riku was steadily grinding his hips against Sora's. The mere friction between them wasn't nearly enough to satiate either of the teenagers. They needed more of each other._

_Sora ran his nails gently down Riku's chest, trying everything to hurry him up. He brought his fingers to pinch each of the hardened nubs on Riku's chest. The silver-haired boy moaned. _

_"Sora... Let m..." He asked, wrapping his fingers around Sora's throbbing member. "You want it."_

_"Pl-Please, Riku... Stop stalling and just... Just..."_

_"Say it, Sora..."_

_He couldn't bring himself to say anything, blushing furiously instead._

_With that he was pushed to bend over the table, spreading his legs. "Nice view you're giving me, Sora." The younger male was still blushing terribly, but he forgot about his embarrassment as soon as the pleasure amounted to something extreme._

_"R-Riku!" Only a few more strokes and they would both-_

Sora's eyes shot open. His chest was rising and falling heavily. Luckily all he felt was a very uncomfortable confinement in his jeans and nothing more conspicuous.

"What?" Riku groaned sleepily from behind him. "Are you okay?" His voice was gruff with tiredness. It was still dark out, which meant he should have still been sleep.

"Huh?"

Riku groaned in annoyance, "You whimpered and said my name, what do you need?"

"I did not-" Sora's eyes went very wide and he was pretty sure his heart stopped when he realized.

It only took Riku a few moments to wake up and come to the same realization. "O-Oh.. Uhm... Sora- I..."

Sora squeaked silently, in near horror. Sora got up, moving around in the dark and went down the hall to Riku's room. Sora shut the door quietly and locked in, eyes still wide.

_Aah... Shit... Sora, it's not that big of a deal. _Riku got up, tripped over the table and swore loudly. He moved to his door, going to open it, only to find it locked. He knocked lightly, speaking softly through the door. "Sora, you can't lock me out of my own room." There was no reply from inside. "It's not that terrible, Sora." Still no answer. He didn't know what to say. It didn't bother him, really. It seemed a bit odd maybe, but Riku wasn't disgusted.

Sora couldn't believe his mind had betrayed him like that. Nearly having a wet dream over his best friend! He had to get a hold of himself, of his emotions. If only that was as easy as it sounded.

There was suddenly a loud knocking on the bedroom window and a weird chuckling from outside. A scraping sound. Sora screamed, again, terrified as the window slowly opened.

"Sora? Sora?!"

No reply.


End file.
